


Бояться нечего

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Crying, Fluff, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Violence, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Его нервы сдавали, а дрожь усилилась минимум десятикратно.Он просто хотел пойти домой.Он не хотел умирать.





	Бояться нечего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing To Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025615) by [KnifeBinaryPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince). 



> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7141154)

Лэнс вздрогнул, тяжело выдыхая белесые клубы дыма и обжигая горло зимним холодным воздухом. Его колени увязли в мягкой грязной земле, облепившей джинсы, а покрытые росой стрелки травы кололи кожу, заставляя встать все его волосы дыбом.  
  
Последние остатки адреналина все еще выветривались у него из крови, оставляя его наедине с холодным страхом, липнущим к каждой части его тела. Любой, кто ни увидел бы его в этой самой ситуации, не обвинил бы его за бешеное биение сердца или за горячий пот, текущий по шее и заставляющий челку прилипнуть ко лбу.  
  
Он лежал на земле, среди холодной грязи и мертвой огрубевшей травы, и лес оголевших деревьев зловеще скрипел на ветру. Перед ним лежала туша неповоротливой массы и черной шерсти, минимум в три раза больше него самого. Часть меха этого существа и тела блестели и были примяты от свежей крови. Его пасть широко открыта, выставляя острые зубы на полное обозрение, устрашающе блестящие в свете фар грузовиков, двигатели которых все еще работали, а язык вывалился набок и лежал в лужице крови и слюны. Однажды желтые глаза теперь были остекленевшими, с белесой пленкой, — явным знаком, что зверь действительно был мертв.  
  
Часть его морды была отстрелена и небольшие кусочки дальше на земле это подтверждали, откидывая маленькие корявые тени от ярких фар, освещавших все с середины поляны и дальше.  
  
И Лэнс трясся, до побледневших костяшек пальцев сжимая в руках ружье, которое казалось невыносимо тяжелым. Запах смерти и пороха обжигал его ноздри, и с каждым вздохом он давился тяжелой вязкой вонью, которая будто бы одеялом окутала эту глушь.  
  
Хрустнула ветка, и прежде чем успело раздаться даже эхо, Лэнс направил ружье в сторону звука с широкими и испуганными глазами и напряженным телом, готовым в любой момент сорваться.  
  
— Кто здесь? — он крикнул хоть и чуть трясущимся от сильнейшего страха голосом. Все его тело дрожало, пока он ждал, что же случится дальше, пытаясь успокоить хоть немного клокочущий ужас в груди, чтобы четко увидеть и справиться с текущей ситуацией без волнения.  
  
  
  
Да кого он пытался обмануть?  
  
В этот момент он был в полнейшем ужасе, а его здесь вообще не должно было быть. Он должен сейчас был быть дома, обнимаясь с Китом и смотря глупые фильмы ужасов под кучей одеял.  
  
Вместо этого он сейчас был не пойми где, притащенный сюда людьми, зовущими себя охотниками, в качестве приманки. Не пришлось долго думать, приманкой для чего он стал, когда вдруг из леса неожиданно выбежали оборотни, несясь на полных парах прямо на охотников без остановки.  
  
В вихре этого хаоса Лэнс смог спрятаться под одним из грузовиков, в котором, как ему показалось, его привезли, свернувшись под дном машины как можно лучше с все еще связанными руками, пытаясь распутать веревку на ногах, пока звуки рыков и резни разрезали густой воздух. И в разгаре всего этого шума одинокий вой пронзил воздух; у Лэнса по спине пробежали мурашки от этого душераздирающего звука. Все на поляне, казалось, замерло, оборотни и люди — все одинаково застыли и замолкли от звука нового волка.  
  
А затем хаос вспыхнул с новой силой, когда нечто выпрыгнуло из кромки леса, а оборотни и охотники в тревоге закричали. Звуки рвущейся плоти, надорванные визги волков; Лэнс зажмурился, чтобы не видеть этой бойни, и с горящими в глазах слезами сжался, дрожа от страха.  
  
Когда все наконец-то затихло, он решился открыть глаза, моментально закрыв рукой рот, чтобы сдержать всхлип. Охотник лежал рядом с грузовиком, и его лицо было с глубокими бороздами от чьих-то когтей, а кровь была везде, куда только не падал взгляд. Лэнсу пришлось сдержаться, чтобы его не вырвало, пока он выбирался из-под машины. Ему пришлось приложить еще больше усилий, чтобы сдержаться при виде окружающей его картины. Части тел были разбросаны во все стороны, а кровь окрасила землю в темно-коричневый цвет.  
  
Сдерживая горечь во рту, он выхватил ружье из чьей-то руки, отводя взгляд, пока он пытался вырвать его из холодных безжизненных пальцев. Когда он высвободил ружье, то взял его в свои дрожащие руки, и сделал несколько осторожных шагов к центру поляны, избегая мертвых тел или того, что от них осталось, разбросанных по земле.  
  
Свет от машин бросал резкие белые полосы до самой лесной кромки, обнажая кровавые последствия закончившейся совсем недавно битвы. Лэнс делал все, что было в его силах, чтобы сконцентрироваться на окружающем мире, делая большие дрожащие вдохи в попытке успокоиться.  
  
Все его чувства были оголенными проводами, сверкающими от беспокойства и сильной тревоги, настолько, что, когда до его икры что-то дотронулось, не прошло и секунды, как он выстрелил без всяких раздумий.  
  
  
  
И вот он стоял здесь, направляя дуло ружья на тощие деревья, которые скрывали того, кто бы за ним ни следил.  
  
— Кто здесь?!  
  
Его нервы сдавали, а дрожь усилилась минимум десятикратно.  
  
Он просто хотел пойти домой.  
  
Он не хотел умирать.  
  
Раздалось почти незаметное дыхание со стороны, куда было направлено ружье, и нечто медленно начало выходить из леса на свет.  
  
Этот зверь был меньше тех монстров, но он все еще был в два раза больше самого Лэнса. Его шерсть была угольно-черной, кое-где шкура была мокрой от крови и покрыта царапинами и глубокими ранами. Несмотря на все он стоял так, будто его совсем не задело в бойне. Зверь держал морду близко к земле, прижав уши к голове, сверкая в свете фар темными глазами, и, пригнувшись, следил за Лэнсом.  
  
Он не сделал больше ни шага вперед, а лишь низко проскулил. Его… руки, казавшиеся больше вытянутыми лапами, лежали у него под головой. Еще один скулящий звук раздался от зверя, и это огромное существо пошевелилось, перенося вес с одной стороны на другую, будто бы желая подойти ближе, но прикладывая все усилия, чтобы остаться на месте.  
  
Лэнс все еще трясся как лист на ветру то ли от страха, то ли зимнего холода — невозможно сказать точно. Он с трудом неподвижно в руках держал ружье, все еще не в силах отвести от этого существа взгляда.  
  
Эти темные глаза глядели на него, и яркие лучи фар заставляли их блестеть сине-фиолетовым цветом на фоне черной шерсти. Лэнс мог поклясться, что видел эти цвета на…  
  
Нет.  
  
— К-Кит?  
  
Ответный скулеж раздался от зверя и до того, как он успел понять хоть что-нибудь, Лэнс уже был на полпути к волку, к Киту; ружье выскользнуло у него из ладоней и приземлилось с хлюпом на пропитавшуюся кровью землю.  
  
Пока Лэнс шел к нему дрожащими и неустойчивыми шагами, Кит держался неподвижно, боясь сделать какое-либо резкое движение и напугать Лэнса еще сильнее.  
  
Хотя, как оказалось, ему не стоило волноваться об этом, когда длинные пальцы зарылись и крепко ухватились за его шерсть хваткой, больно тянущей за корни.  
  
Кит низко проскулил, заслышав всхлипы Лэнса и почувствовав горячие слезы, осевшие в мехе на холке. Он неуверенно ткнулся носом в тело Лэнса, проверяя не ранен ли он. Но кроме окровавленной грязи, которая прилипла к его джинсам, больше не было ничего, что бы пахло как требующие незамедлительной помощи вещи.  
  
— Я хочу домой.  
  
Кит врезался в него мордой, толкая и подталкивая, пока Лэнс не понял намек и не закинул ногу через спину, ухватываясь за шерсть на холке и залезая на массивное тело.  
  
Убедившись, что Лэнс держится крепко, Кит отвернулся от поляны и сорвался на бег, когда инстинкты повели его домой и прочь от кровавой сцены позади.

***

Когда Лэнс проснулся, лучи солнца вовсю светили ему в глаза. Занавески были распахнуты, а окно приоткрыто так, что только свежий ветерок вместе с ранними песнями птиц проникал в комнату.  
  
Все его тело казалось уставшим и тяжелым, когда он потянулся; простыни рядом с ним оказались холодными.  
  
Кит.  
  
Лэнс практически свалился с кровати — так быстро он подскочил на месте, бешено оглядываясь вокруг, пока воспоминания о прошлой ночи вернулись к нему в полной силе, оставляя его с вопросами, которых было больше, чем ответов.  
  
И первый из них: где Кит?  
  
Он аккуратно выбрался из кровати, вздрагивая всем телом от усталости и боли, которая осела, казалось, у него в самих костях. Не обращая на это внимания, Лэнс вышел из комнаты, теребя рукав мягкого свитера, которого, как он знает, на нем прошлой ночью не было. И он также уверен, что на нем не было и этих треников.  
  
— Кит?  
  
Вокруг не было ни звука, кроме его шагов по полу, пока он шел по коридору к гостиной, тревожно оглядывая комнату. Кита не было нигде в доме, и в груди у Лэнса с каждым моментом становилось все тяжелее от волнения и беспокойства.  
  
Стуча пальцами в быстром — почти паническом — ритме, Лэнс на секунду задумался, шипя от боли, когда он резко развернулся и побежал обратно в спальню. Не потребовалось много времени на поиск его джинсов и лежащего в одном из карманов телефона.  
  
**Кит** : я в порядке  
**Кит** : у Широ  
**Кит** : если что-нибудь будет нужно дай знать  
  
Лэнс перечитал сообщения, задумчиво на них смотря. Ответ он придумал быстро.  
  
**Лэнс** : придешь домой?  
  
Почти моментально он получил ответ.  
  
**Кит** : скоро буду  
  
Лэнс прижал телефон к себе поближе, сидя на кровати, продолжая нервно теребить рукава свитера и ожидая возвращения Кита.  
  
Он услышал Кита раньше, чем увидел его: забренчали ключи в замочной скважине. Парень был громче обычного, вдруг заметил Лэнс. Потому что обычно Кит крался по дому практически бесшумно с таким легким шагом, что только особенные половицы изредка скрипели под ним, если им это позволяли. А это значило, что Кит специально издает столько звуков для Лэнса, чтобы дать знать, что он рядом.  
  
— Лэнс? — голос Кита был громким, но нервным.  
  
— Я в спальне!  
  
Кит появился в дверном проеме, оглядывая Лэнса меньше секунды перед тем, как опустить взгляд на пол, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Ты будешь стоять там или зайдешь?  
  
Кит приоткрыл и закрыл рот пару раз, будто не зная, что он должен на такое ответить. Лэнс похлопал место рядом с собой, чуть отсаживаясь, чтобы освободить место для Кита, который нерешительно прошаркал ближе к кровати и сел в стороне.  
  
— Так… — начал Лэнс.  
  
— Так? — Кит сказал это так, что слово прозвучало больше вопросом.  
  
— Прошлая ночь была настоящей, да? Это же была не просто галлюцинация, когда меня похитили и вытащили в какую-то даль посреди леса эти свихнувшиеся люди, называющие себя охотниками, чтобы сразиться с, как я могу только предположить, оборотнями?  
  
— Если я скажу нет, ты поверишь, что это был сон, и забудешь об этом?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Длинный дрожащий вздох раздался от Кита, который полностью провалился в задаче спрятать свое волнение. Он дергал за потрепанный манжет своей куртки — нервная привычка, которую Лэнс заметил еще годы назад.  
  
Кит подпрыгнул, когда его взяли за руку, и сине-фиолетовый взгляд встретился с обеспокоенным синим.  
  
Ему было страшно, в этом себе он признаться мог.  
  
Прийти домой и обнаружить, что Лэнса нигде нет, как и никакой записки, — напугало его намного сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось признавать.  
  
Оставшийся запах трав, обжегший его ноздри и заставивший его глаза заслезиться, позволили его страху и гневу слиться в одно, когда он понял, кто именно забрал Лэнса.  
  
Оставшаяся ночь была, скорее, большим размытым пятном: цвета и смазанные картинки мелькали у него в памяти. Единственное четкое воспоминание, которое он мог разобрать, — это то, где Лэнс подходит к нему и крепко держится за его шкуру, пряча слезы у него в загривке.  
  
— Кит? — Лэнс позвал его тихо, поглаживая костяшки у него на руке большим пальцем в успокаивающей манере.  
  
— Извини меня.  
  
— Чт…  
  
— Я должен был тебе рассказать, — Кит продолжил, — но… мне было страшно, страшно, что ты уйдешь от меня. Я хотел сказать тебе так много раз, но я был… в ужасе от того, что бы ты мог сделать, что бы ты мог сказать. И тебя могли убить прошлой ночью из-за меня, и… — его оборвали посреди несвязного извинения, когда его лицо прижали к мягкому голубому свитеру. Смуглые руки безопасно его обхватили в крепком объятии, а длинные тонкие пальцы зарылись у него в волосах.  
  
Не потребовалось много времени до появления первых слез, Кит обвил торс Лэнса руками, крепко держась за свитер у него под пальцами.  
  
— Эй, не плачь, я не ухожу от тебя. Ненавижу тебя расстраивать, но ты со мной застрял, — поддразнил Лэнс в попытке поднять настроение.  
  
Кит вжался лицом в грудь Лэнса, успокаивая ранние всхлипы до икающего пошмыгивания носом, пока его нежно поглаживали по спине.  
  
— Но это же ты, верно? — голос Кита был приглушен свитером.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Застрял со мной.  
  
Лэнс знал этот тон.  
  
Это тон сомнения в самом себе, приправленный депрессивной грустью, который мог надолго остаться, если ему позволить. Это тот самый тон, в котором ему шептал тоненький голос в его собственной голове о его собственных неуверенностях и который добирался до него в худшие и даже в лучшие его дни.  
  
Лэнс, замешкавшись, отодвинулся от Кита достаточно, так, что их лица были в сантиметрах друг от друга. И он сразу же пожалел об этом решении, когда Кит опустил глаза вниз с выражением полностью разбитого сердца на лице. Его щеки, нос и глаза были красными; и Лэнс заметил свежие дорожки от слез.  
  
— Эй, эй, эй, посмотри на меня, — он нежно приподнял подбородок Кита, вынуждая его поднять взгляд. — Я не застрял с тобой, может, конечно, застрял с этим ужасным маллетом…  
  
— …Ты говорил, что любишь мои волосы.  
  
— Говорил, а еще я люблю тебя, но это все не влияет на то, что твоя прическа из какого-то журнала для эмо времен нулевых.  
  
Кит издал звук, похожий на нечто среднее между плачем и дрожащим смехом, вытирая с лица оставшуюся пару слез.  
  
— Кроме того, я был бы фиговым мужем, если бы ушел после такой маленькой глупости.  
  
— Я оборотень… и прошлой ночью тебя похитили охотники. Я больше чем уверен, что это была не просто глупость, — лицо Кита было серьезно, и он скептически посмотрел на Лэнса.  
  
Лэнс махнул руками преувеличенно широко и активно.  
  
— Детали, детали… а теперь залезай в пижаму и забирайся в кровать, потому что я устал и мне не кажется, что я смогу простоять на ногах или вообще продержаться с открытыми глазами дольше секунды, — Лэнс забрался под одеяло.  
  
А Кит просто продолжил сидеть на месте, наблюдая за ним тем же взглядом, который уже был ранее.  
  
Лэнс повернул голову, оглядываясь на Кита.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Никаких вопросов? Никаких истерик? Никакой паники?  
  
— До этого мы дойдем, когда у меня появится на это энергия, а сейчас я просто хочу пообниматься со своим вторым любимым человеком в этом мире.  
  
— Кто первый?  
  
— Ханк.  
  
— Ладно, это справедливо.  
  
Пару секунд спустя Кит уже лежал рядом с Лэнсом под одеялом в настолько темной комнате, насколько позволяло повисшее высоко в небе солнце.  
  
Кит уже почти заснул, вжавшись в бок Лэнса, когда тот заговорил:  
  
— Ты ведь был не у Широ?  
  
Кит наклонил голову, спрятав лицо, а кончики ушей у него покраснели.  
  
— …нет.  
  
— Так и думал. Знаешь, в следующий раз ты можешь остаться в гостиной или где-нибудь еще в квартире.  
  
— Не… не хотел тебя напугать.  
  
Лэнс промычал в ответ на тихое признание Кита, прижимая его к себе ближе и замолкая.  
  
Он и не думал, что Кит был у Широ, особенно если Лэнс был ранен. У Кита была привычка оставаться поблизости, когда Лэнс или другие его близкие люди были ранены.  
  
Однажды, когда Лэнс разболелся, они поссорились. Лэнс в приступе злости сказал Киту просто уйти. И Кит ушел.  
  
Или так подумал Лэнс.  
  
Потом уже, когда он, гонимый гложущей его изнутри тревогой, решился сесть за руль машины, то обнаружил Кита с пледом за входной дверью, у стены на ступеньках.  
  
Кит сонно что-то прошептал, выбивая Лэнса из мыслей и заставляя его перевести свое внимание на сон — дело, которым он должен был заняться давным-давно.

***

Когда он проснулся, то обнаружил жесткую шерсть и горячее дыхание везде вокруг своего лица. Комнату освещало вечернее заходящее солнце, позволяющее разглядеть Кита, полностью обратившегося и сейчас мирно спящего.  
  
Он выглядел по-другому, не так, как прошлой ночью. Все порезы и синяки, которые он получил ранее, исчезли, уступив место густой шерсти и оставшемуся еще со старшей школы шраму на плече.  
  
Лэнс приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на лицо Кита, встречаясь взглядом с огромными зубами и клыками, виднеющимися в пасти. Его морда была длинной, а голова напоминала волчью, за исключением пары отличий. Первое: его нос напоминал больше нос морского леопарда; ноздри сжимались и распахивались при дыхании. Его уши были заостренными и, в общем, были без всякого меха; а нежная розовая внутренняя сторона светилась красным и золотым в вечернем свете, проникавшем сквозь окно и кожу.  
  
Оставшиеся части тела были просто огромной массой мышц и меха; хвост же напоминал кошачий, но более крепкий.  
  
Как у льва.  
  
Кит выдохнул, передвигаясь так, чтобы чуть сильнее свернуться вокруг Лэнса, закрывая его своим огромным телом как прочной теплой стеной.  
  
Ладно, это было… не нормально… пока что.  
  
Кит дернулся, издав громкий писк на выдохе, и его шерсть привстала, на секунду делая его одним пушистым шаром, а потом вновь улеглась.  
  
Чих.  
  
Милый чих.  
  
И Лэнс был раньше напуган почему именно?  
  
Да, теперь все прошло.  
  
Любой страх, остававшийся в нем, теперь точно испарился.  
  
Боже, как же он любил своего мужа.


End file.
